


Never Let Me Go

by manbun_zukka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Reunited!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, cute bois, god what is my life, sunggling, threatening to hex each others balls off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Harry and Draco, reunited after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fluff and snuggling ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, MINOR/BACKGROUND RELATIONSHIPS:
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568825) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> hey y'all! This is only my second time writing Drarry so comments and Kudos as well as your thoughts are greatly appreciated!

Hogwarts in ruins.

Remus, Tonks, Fred, all of them, gone.

Voldemort, vanquished, but still causing so much damage. 

Harry was overwhelmed. 

He wandered throughout the rubble, needing to rest, needing to take a shower, needing to eat, but mostly needing to clear his head. It was all still too much.

He’d won. He’d done it. But he still felt empty. He was missing something. Harry turned a corner wondering what it was, when it (or who, I might say), came barreling into him. 

“I swear to God, Potter, if you ever fake die again and scare me that much, I swear I’ll hex your balls right off your body!” Draco huffed, not loosening his grip around Harry’s shoulders nonetheless. 

“If you ever break up with me when you’re forced to be a Death Eater and make me date a girl because I’m lonely, again, I’ll hex your balls to your chest!” Harry spat back, holding onto Draco with just as much force.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, tears streaming down their faces and arms never leaving each other’s backs.

“You promised, Dray. You said you’d never let me go.” Harry sobbed into Draco’s shoulder.

“I know. I’m sorry. And you know we couldn’t have stayed together. But I’m here now, and I’ll never let go of you again.” Draco whispered.

They took the long way back to Gryffindor tower, hands grasped and tears flowing freely. Once they reached their destination, they collapsed into Harry’s bed, battle clothes still on, Draco’s head on Harry’s chest and Harry’s arms wrapped securely around Draco. 

“Have any of you lot seen Harry?” Charlie asked as the Weasley clan (plus Hermione) climbed the crumbling steps to Gryffindor tower. 

“He did say that he might want to have a kip for a bit,” Ron mused.

“Yeah, with good reason. I’ll have to thank him at some point.” Bill interjected, arm wound tightly around Fleur. “Has anyone seen Ginny?”

“Yeah, check Luna’s bed.” Hermione muttered. All heads turned towards her. 

“Oh… shit. I thought you all knew…” she cursed. 

“Wait… but Harry and her…?” Ron sputtered.

“Oh my goodness, do you people not know what a ‘beard’ is?” they all looked at her like she was crazy. “For fucks sake,” she mumbled. They opened the door to the boys dorm room, none of them surprised to see Harry’s curtains drawn. 

“Case and point,” she started, before ripping the curtains open to reveal Harry and Draco’s sleeping forms. Charlie and George smiled, Fleur nodded knowingly, Bill looked as if he might faint, and Ron well….

“FERRET!?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul.


End file.
